Perdido en la oscuridad
by DarkStar94
Summary: Uno que nunca cayó presa de la oscuridad, cae más lejos de la luz. Cuando la oscuridad toma su control sobre Sora, Riku y Kairi se las arreglan para salvarlo, ¿o estará perdido para siempre? SoraXKairi (Traducción)


(esta historia la estoy traduciendo con permiso de animegal24, no me pertenece, al igual que tampoco me pertenece kh, cambié algunos textos para que cuadrase, pero se mantiene fiel a la traducción)

...-...

**Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece**

**Perdido en la oscuridad**

**Escribo esta historia basándome en un video de youtube llamado Lost in Darkness. Así que por favor disfrutar del primer capítulo!**

Sora y Riku habían estado viajando por varios mundos después de que ambos superasen el examen de maestría. Buscaban el rastro de Xehanort en su camino. Él transformaba a la gente en piedra con su llave espada, manteniendo sus corazones preservados para crear algo que todavía era un misterio para todos. Sora y Riku habían derrotado a tres de sus cinco seguidores. Poco a poco encontrarían la clave para derrotar a Xehanort.

"De ninguna manera, es demasiado tarde, Xehanort les convirtió a todos en piedra." Informó Riku a Sora.

Villa Crepúsculo había sido consumida por la oscuridad.

Todo el mundo se convirtió en piedra a causa de Xehanort y sus seguidores.

Estaban en la plaza de la ciudad, a su alrededor rostros capturados con horror.

Sólo la idea de lo asustados que estaban daba escalofríos.

Sora dijo en voz baja, pero suficientemente fuerte para que Riku lo escuchase, "Cómo puede alguien ser tan malo y ser consumido por deseos egoístas de la oscuridad..."

Riku se estremeció a lo que Sora dijo, recordando como él cayó en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, pensó para sí mismo si él era aún digno de ser etiquetado como un maestro.

De repente, mirando hacia arriba con determinación, Sora dijo positivamente "Vamos Riku, debemos mirar alrededor a ver si alguien no es... de piedra".

Riku sonrió y respondió: "Sí supongo, ve hacia a la izquierda."

Riku pensó para sí mismo _"Sora, tienes una luz poderosa en tu corazón, nunca te rindes, ¿verdad?."_

Los dos amigos se fueron por caminos diferentes, Sora a la izquierda y Riku a la derecha.

Sin saberlo, Riku acababa de cometer un gran error separándose de Sora.

Una figura oscura en la torre del reloj sonrió maliciosamente y se rió para sus adentros.

Después de buscar alrededor de 10 minutos, Sora se había ido hacia una calle tranquila, familiar y tras él oyó una alegre carcajada.

Asustado por la risa repentina, empezó a correr a la fuente.

Él se encontró en la guarida de Hayner, Pence y Olette. Les vio a todos ellos riendo con Roxas.

Entonces, de repente, las figuras de todos ellos se convirtieron en seres de piedra y desapareció Roxas.

Sora dijo entonces en voz alta a sí mismo "Mickey dijo que podría recordar los recuerdos que no son míos. Roxas, los echas de menos, ¿verdad?"

A medida que Sora sonreía un poco por Roxas, oyó movimiento detrás de él, en un segundo Sora convocó su llave espada y se volvió.

Nadie apareció detrás de él. Entonces oyó a alguien diciendo "Ciertamente, sois un problema".

Rápidamente, Sora se dio la vuelta para ver a Xehanort a tan sólo 2 metros a distancia de él. Por la sorpresa, Sora saltó hacia atrás y mantuvo la llave espada de una manera defensiva.

Xehanort sólo se rió y dijo: "Ventus está en tu corazón, eso es muy interesante."

"Ventus?" Sora le preguntó confundido, pero no bajó la guardia.

Xehanort llamó a su llave espada y exclamó: "Espero que tu seas mejor que tu amigo".

Sora se sobresaltó y gritó: "¿Qué le hiciste a Riku?"

_5 minutos antes ..._

_Riku sospecha de una persona que era de piedra. Xehanort apareció detrás de él, Riku convocó a su llave espada y dio la vuelta para atacar a Xehanort. Xehanort lo bloqueó. Luego,__trató de golpearle, pero Riku le bloqueó el ataque. Al ver una abertura, empujó a Riku en un portal que rápidamente llamó y dijo mientras Riku se desvanecía,_

_"No tengo ningún uso en matarte, estoy tras tu amigo"._

_"¿Qué quieres con Sora?" Riku comenzó a desvanecerse por completo._

_Xehanort solo sonrió burlonamente y Riku desapareció, así como el portal._

"En este momento su única preocupación, debe ser tu vida." Xehanort gritó.

Corrían los dos juntos el uno al otro y tan pronto como sus llaves espadas se reunieron, ambos fueron soplados hacia atrás golpeando en la pared.

Sora se levantó tan rápido como pudo, y pensó para sí: _"¿qué fue eso."_

Xehanort se levantó un momento después de Sora y lo miró con una sonrisa malvada.

Xehanort luego dijo: "Vanitas, ahora sabes qué hacer".

Antes de que Sora pudiese decir nada Xehanort creó un portal y entró en el.

Sora guardó su llave y corrió alrededor de Villa Crepúsculo gritando "Riku, Riku ¿estás aquí?" por todas partes en Villa Crepúsculo.

Él no estaba en ninguna parte.

Cuando Sora se detuvo para recobrar el aliento pensó:_"¿Quiénes son Ventus y Vanitas?"._

A continuación, cerró los ojos y oyó una risa oscura en su mente. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sorprendido por la risa.

Sin saberlo, era Vanitas. Ahora despierto.


End file.
